My Sweet Love With Him
by peach0502
Summary: Awal kisah yang berawal dari suatu kejadian dihari kemerdekaan Seoul. Tao seorang polisi yang jatuh kedalam jurang cintanya Kris sang ketua geng motor/ KrisTao


Author : Renge Kagami ^^  
Genre : Romance, Action and Friendship. THIS FICT IS YAOI BOY X BOY.  
Pair : Kris and Tao.  
Summary : Awal kisah yang berawal dari suatu kejadian dihari kemerdekaan Seoul. Seorang polisi yang jatuh kedalam jurang cinta ketua geng motor.  
Rated : T sampai M #Kira-kira begitu XD

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. DON'T COPYCATS ^^

My Sweet Love With Him

Seoul, 15 August 2012  
20:30 PM

Malam itu Seoul dipenuhi dengan banyak geng motor. Hari ini tepatnya malam ini seluruh pengendara geng motor merayakan hari kemerdekaan Seoul. Banyak polisi yang mengamankan para geng motor. Salah satu ketua geng motor bernama Wu Yifan atau bisa kau sapa Kris ini tengah mengendarai motor secara brutal. Menggas motor dengan knalpot yang terdengar nyaring. Kris mengendarai sebuah motor BMW sport yang sangat terlihat elegant diantara lainnya.  
"Yak! Berhenti kau! Jangan membuat keributan!" salah seorang polisi berteriak dengan nada lantang menyuruh Kris untuk berhenti. Teriakan itu hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kris. Polisi itu mulai kesal dan langsung menghadang tepat didepan Kris dengan mobil patrolinya.  
"Hey! Kau bisa celaka jika berkendara seperti tadi. Dan kau sudah melanggar berbagai aturan lalu lintas." Ujar polisi itu menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Kris. Polisi itu menatap jengah Kris yang tak mengubris perkataanya.  
"Cih! Kau tahu ini hari apa! Dan itu semua sepertinya wajar." Balas Kris dengan nada dingin. Jangan lupakan muka stoic-nya yang bisa melelehkan seluruh yeoja. Tapi tidak untuk polisi itu. Dimata polisi itu tatapan yang ditunjukan Kris barusan adalah tatapan tak sopan. Tanpa tak sengaja kedua bola mata Kris melihat name-tag yang dikenakan polisi itu.

"Huang ZiTao..." gumam Kris pelan tapi sangat jelas terdengar dikedua telinga polisi itu.  
"Yak! Kenapa lihat-lihat! Dasar geng motor gila! Berhenti berkendara seperti itu. Kusarankan kau untuk pulang atau kau akan berurusan dengan polisi atas tindakanmu." Kata polisi bername tag Huang ZiTao. Setelah penjelasan Tao tadi seorang polisi menghampiri mereka dengan tinggi hampir menyamai Kris mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa centi meter saja.  
"Sudahlah Tao kita banyak tugas malam ini. Jalanan diblok sebelah sedang mengalami kemacetan akibat geng motor berkeliaran dengan liar sepanjang kota Seoul malam ini. Kita harus bertindak cepat. Jika tidak Seoul akan mengalami kemacetan total yang berkepanjangan." Jelas polisi itu dengan muka ceria juga gelisah.  
"Humm.. kau benar Yeol-ssi. Baiklah kalau begitu kau pergi duluan." Jawab Tao dengan disertai anggukan. Yeol berlalu pergi setelah membalas jawaban Tao dengan senyuman happy virusnya. Setelah kepergian Yeol, Tao kembali menatap Kris.  
"Ingat ucapanku! Berhenti dan pulanglah." Ujar Tao lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Kris. Tapi sebelum Tao melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, Kris sudah duluan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tao.  
"Kau sangat manis cantik, mungkin kita bisa kencan setelah kejadian ini." Seringai ngeri pun keluar dikedua belah bibir Kris. Didekatinya Tao. Lalu mencium aroma rambut hitam bagaikan black pearl yang menguar keluar diterpa dinginnya angin malam. Tao merasa merinding dengan pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya kini. Entah kenapa aura disekitar Tao berubah menjadi aura mengerikan dan bahaya. Tiba-tiba semburat merah padam keluar dimimik wajah Tao yang imut. Tanda Tao kesal dan benci atas tindakan senonoh yang Kris lakukan. Segera Tao mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh darinya.  
"Ck! Bukan hanya cara berkendaramu yang gila ternyata tingkahmu juga! Maaf aku sibuk untuk acara konyol. Apa? Kencan. Cih! Yang benar saja," ucap Tao segera menjauh dari hadapan Kris dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kris melihat kepergian Tao. Memandang punggung Tao dengan seringai mengerikan yang sulit diartikan. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Kris menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya sekilas lalu mengelap dan bergumam "Kau sungguh menarik Huang ZiTao." Setelah itu Kris melanjutkan aksi ugal-ugalannya. Sepertinya Kris lupa dengan perkataan Tao barusan untuk berhenti dan pulanglah itu. Kris sengaja mencari masalah..

-To Be Continue-

Hey! Bagaimana dengan tulisanku? Apakah buruk? Apakah aneh? Apakah kurang jelas? Apakah apakah. Ok stop! Saya sungguh minta maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan di cerita ini. Sebenarnya ini karya ketigaku. Tapi ini yang pertama ku-publish. Jika responnya bagus maka dengan senang hati kulanjutkan sampai benar-benar tuntas(?) hehehe ^^  
Maukah readers memberi cap kepemilikan *ralat* kepedulian di kolom komentar untuk cerita saya?  
Saya menerima berbagai macam komentar mulai dari yang asik, baik, seru bahkan sampai emosi, jelek dan buruk ^^ "Tapi paling tidak hargailah perjuangan, jerih payah saya" =^.^=  
Aku sayang kalian...


End file.
